


damos: Fic: No Candle to Light (B7)

by damos



Category: Blake's 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damos/pseuds/damos





	damos: Fic: No Candle to Light (B7)

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[b7](http://damos.livejournal.com/tag/b7), [fic](http://damos.livejournal.com/tag/fic)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Fic: No Candle to Light (B7)** _

No Candle to Light

The batteries for the lights went out after a day or so. It is hard to tell how time passes with no access to a clock when you are underground. Especially when your mind has been preoccupied with thoughts of escape. The puddle of water had given him some hope, but closer inspection revealed that the water had been brought in, not an indication of an underground river. The grawing feeling in his stomach was becoming a real distraction by the time he completed his second trip around the cavern. He was growing more desperate and disoriented by the time he ran across it. He had used it as a marker, so that he could track his progress in the dark. Two times around the room and still nothing. He knew that, of course. He had checked while the lights were still working. He picked up his 'marker.' No need for it, anymore. He felt its smooth and cold surface and gave in to the promise it held for him. As he pulled the trigger, he heard a recorded voice rather than the expected explosion. "Come now, Shrinker, you didn't really think it was loaded did you?"

He fell flat on his face, sprawling across the floor and started giggling. He stopped some hours later.


End file.
